Una Akane sin fuerza
by the mystic poetry
Summary: Esta historia se centra en que pasaria si akane fuera mas femenina? y que fue lo que paso para que ella ya no golpe a kuno ni a ranma? -akane porque no lo golpeaste? tu hubieras podido contra kuno?-Ranma..nose que pasa..yo no puedo...
1. Y todo comenzo asi

1. Y todo comenzó así…

Era una tarde lluviosa en Nerima y una joven de cabellos azulados se encontraba muy triste mirando a la ventana

-Estupido Ranma, como se atreve a decir que yo estoy celosa? Hmm y sobre todo de alguien como el- decía muy desanimada Akane

+**FLASHBACK**+

Era en la mañana y dos chicos iban correiendo para alcanzar llegar a tiempo a la escuela

-Ni hao Ranma!-decia shampoo desde la lejania montada en su bicicleta, la cual no tardo mucho en llegar junto al chico cuyo nombre acababa de decir unos momentos anteriores

-Hola Shampoo-decia triste Ranma recibiendo un abrazo muy efusivo por parte de la chinita, pues sabia lo que implicaba que Shampoo lo abrazara de esa forma. Temeroso voltio a ver a su prometida quien estaba despidiendo una auro bastante roja y los estaba viendo con una mirada de mucha ira.

-Ranma! Como te atreves a hacerme esas escenitas en la mañana y enfrente de mi cara! ¡Eres un IDIOTA!-gritaba mandando a volvar a ambos de una patada y se iba muy molesta hacia su escuela

**+FLASHBACK+**

**-**Maldita sea! Esta vez si se paso Akane! Admito que hay veces que les sigo pero esta vez no tenía porque golpearme-gritaba esperado Ranma

Akane quien estaba enfrente de la puerta de Ranma para irse a disculpar pues se lo había pensado muy bien y entendió que esta vez el no había echo nada malo como de costumbre. Pero al escuchar que estaba tan enojado mejor iba a esperar no quería escuchar reproches de su error así que mejor bajo al dojo para practicar y pensar mejor como le iba a pedir disculpas, así que sin mas bajo hasta el dojo cabizbaja. Odiaba eso de ella que reaccionara de aquella forma ante los celos, pero como evitarlo ella era plenamente conciente de que las demás podrían ganarle a Ranma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, si tan solo fuese mas tranquila y menos enojona apuesto a que se llevaría mejor con ranma.

-(Suspiro) Si tan solo pudiese ser mas tranquila y mas femenina, comportarme como cuando fui la muñeca poseida, el dijo que me veia mas bonita asi-decia una triste Akane y a la vez un poco sonrojada-Pero hay veces que el tambien se pasa!-decia empezando a enojarse y a demostrar el orgullo que le impedia estar triste por cosas asi

-Akane he escuchado tu problema y creo tener la solución -decia acercandose Happosai –Me preocupa en manos de quien dejare mi legado de el combate todo lo vale, si ustedes no paran tendre que ir a buscar otras parejas-decia un serio Happosai cosa que le extraño a Akane.

-Maestro…y cual seria su solución -pregunto intrigada Akane

-Esto! –decia mientras sacaba de su bolsa una extraño polvo y se lo soplaba a Akane en la cara, acto seguido se desmaya y se escucha un esctruendo en el pizo al caer su cuerpo.

-Ñaca! Ñaca! Y mientras tu solucion surte efecto que opinas si tu y yo dormi…-estaba diciendo el viejisto libidinoso (vamos es ovio a quien me refiero)

-QUE HACE VIEJO PERVERTIDO?-decia un enojado Ranma mientras lo golpeaba estaba frustrado de que todo el tiempo el maldito anciano se la pasara aprovechandose de las chicas, todavía seguia enojado con Akane pero no le deseaba a la chica que despertara con el anciano tocandole quien sabe que, asique después de haberlo mandado volvar al anciando pervertido tomo a akane en sus brazos y la llevo a su cuarto.

-Akane…si tan solo te quedaras asi todo el tiempo, sin decir nada y me dejaras explicar, me encantas cuando estas tranquila y sonriendo asi te vez mas hermosa.-pensaba Ranma mientras la veia dormir tan trankila-aunque ahora que lo pienso…alomejor y tu actitud tan bien me gusta mucho, eres unica jeje-decia mostrando una leve mientras la veia dormir mientras se iba por la ventana

**NOTAS DE MI **

PUES AQUI TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA HISTORIA ESPERO QE LE TOMEN INTERES SI NO...PONGAN ALERT PORQUE DENTRO DE POCO EXPLICARE DE QUE TRATA MEJOR:D AUNQUE EN EL SUMMARY CREO EK YA ADELANTE UN POCO:D


	2. la primer faceta de el cambio

Ch.2 La primer faceta de el cambio

Nota autora: gracias! Por leer mi historia Reira Tendo y damalunaely! Se los agadesco:D! estoy muy emocionada pues esta es la 2 historia que escribo y dare lo mejor de mi misma. Ahora cosas que no aclare la vez pasada:

( ) =aclaramientos mios acerca de la historia

"_jjsjs" =_pensamiento de los personajes

"jjaja" = lo que dicen los personajes

Akane comenzó a abrir sus ojos lenatamente, no recordaba nada de lo que había sucedido ayer después de que el maestro le soplara unos polvos extraños disque para hacerla más femenina, pero después… nada. Estaba segura de haber oído la voz de Ranma pero…su mente le podia haber jugado una mala pasada y hacerla pensar que escucho su voz como tantas veces que recordaba haberla escuchado y que esta le dijera que en realidad la preferia a ella…pensaba un poco dolorida por su pelea de ayer con el.

-No, no es momento de depresiones- se dijo a si misma mientras corria a cambiarse su ropa que habia llevado ayer para ir a correr….un momento ayer? –Hmmm luego me arreglare con ese viejo para ver que es lo que me hizo, de seguro como siempre me engaño y me jugo una broma- decía algo enojada- Tambien le preguntare quien me trajo a mi habitación- decia esperando que cierto ojia azul hubiese sido.

Después de haberse cambiado se dirijio a tomar su pesa para salir a correr

-Un momento no puedo levantarla!- se decia a si misma algo preocupada pues la que estaba intentando levantar era las mas ligera que tenia.-Demonios…espero que esto no tenga nada que ver con lo que me soplo el maestro.

Mientras iba corriendo iba enumerando las cosas que iba a hacer el resto del día.- tengo que llegar y bañarme, después ire con Ranma a pedirle disculpas..ya se le debió haber pasado el enojo es decir el me llevo a mi habitación no? –decia esto con una media sonrisa que empezaba a salir de sus labios –tambien tendre que ir con el maestro a que me explique que me hizo oviamente antes ire a comer luego intentare volver a cocinar algo que sea al menos comestible y…. ¡un momento ella intentando cocinar?,se estaba empezando a preocupar de las acciones que estaba empezando a querer hacer

Algo lejos de donde se encontraba la peliazul se hallaba Ranma comenzando a despertarse

-Uhuaa…mnm mnm- (que quede claro que eso fue un bostezo) –Hmmm ¡que? Demonios! No de nuevo! - decía el oji-azul mirando algo preocupado cierta parte de su anatomía que por alguna extraña razón estaba… despierta antes que el -pero si no recuerdo haber soñado con Akane…-se dijo a si mismo- lo mejor será tomar un baño-se dirijo al baño a su máxima velocidad para que nadie se percatara de su situación.

Después de haberse dado ese baño tan refrescante se dirijo al dojo para hacer algo de ejercicio antes de que se fuer a comer

-Hmmm...la marimacho ni si quiera me ha venido a pedir disculpas…hmmm pero claro cuando ella me pide a MI disculpas- se iba cuestionando el chico a mediada que iba a haciendo su entrenamiento "muy concentrado"

-¿Ran..Ranma puedo pasar?- decía una tímidamente Akane (obviamente ella ya se baño y cambio su ropa deportiva)

-Claro-decía un tímido Ranma al recordar lo que le había sucedido esa mañana, pero por su puesto que no iba a demostrar que estaba algo nervioso-que necesitas Akane -decía de forma algo grosera al también recordar sus pensamientos antes que llegara la chica

-Esto..Ranma yo te venia a pedir disculpas por lo que sucedió ayer..creo que exagere y de verdad lo siento mucho no te debi haber golpeado así- decia una timida Akane

-Eh?- realmente Ranma no estaba entendiendo nada… Akane pidiendo disculpas?

-No me hagas repertirlo – decía algo sonrojada la chica, ya no podia con la vergüenza… pero ahora que lo pensaba no había dolido tanto a su orgullo..que raro se dijo a si misma –Es más para uqe veas que en verdad estoy arrepentida, te preparare algo de comer que sepa rico..no importa cuanto me tarde.

-Ja ya lo entendí lo que quieres hacer es castigarme con tus comidas no? –decia Ranma con su ego hasta el infinito por haber escuchado una disculpa por parte de su prometida pero claro que con las manos frente a la cara en espero de un mazo un fuerte golpe

-En verdad que me estoy disculpando!- decía Akane realmente impresionada de no haberse llevado por su enojo y no haber sacado su mazo

-Akane en verdad te sientes bien?- decia un preocupado Ranma al no verse por los aires de Nerima

-Si porque?-decia una Akane realmente en el mismo estado que ranma –_un momento pero si yo lo queria golpear…a donde se fueron esas ganas?-_se decia a si misma impresionada

-Porque no veo tu aura roja intentándome golpearme

-Eh? a quieres que te golpee eh-decia una Akane con un deje de inocencia en sus palabras- pero no que odiabas que lo haga?

-Pues si pero nunca tu has tomado ese gusto mio-decia ranma-_De acuerdo esto sí que esta raro…estara enferma-_se preguntaba preocupado el ojiazul

-Mmmm pues hoy no tengo ganas de hacerlo-decia levantandose la chica

-Aka..- no pudo terminar la frase pues le sorprendio que la pared del dojo se abriera y diera paso a Shampoo con su bicicleta

-Ni hao! Ranma! Shampoo venir por cita con Ranma-decia muy alegre la chinita abrazando a Ranma

-Shampoo hoy no tengo tiempo-decia algo molesto el chico

-Pero tu ayer prometerme cita-decia al ver la peliazul atrás de ella

_-_Akane…espera! Espera! Es mentira! Dejame explicarte!-decia atemorizado el chico cruzando sus manos para que no lo lastimaran mucho

-Esta bien Ranma te creo, por cierto Kasumio pide que vayas a comer –decia una aparentemente calmada Akane dirigiendose a la salida y llendo corriendo hacia la habitación de cierto maestro pervertido.

-°.° (asi me imagino la cara de Ranma y Shampoo ante la respuesta de Akane)

-Ranma…chica violenta estar bien?-decia saliendo del shock la chinita

-No lo se Shampoo pero porfavor vuelve luego no tengo tiempo para tu caprichos-decia Ranma empezando a desesperarse de que la chinita lo acosara tanto

-Oh! Ranma!-decia en forma de puchero-…. Al rato Shampoo volvera por ti-decia melosamente la chinita.

El chico de la trenza solo paso de lo dicho por la china y se dirigio etupefacto hacia la sala pensativo al respecto del comportamiento de su prometida

-Maestro! exigo una explicación a lo que me sucede!-decia con un tono molesto la chica entrando a una habitación llena de ropa intima de chicas

-Oh Akane! justo a la chica que queria ver, que te parece si me moledas esta ropa que te traje?- decia con una mirada de suplica el maestro Happosai

-Mire maestro no tengo ganas de golparlo asi que mejor me dice que me hizo! O lo mando a volar- decía la chica empezando a perder la paciencia por las propuestas indecorosas del viejito

-Mmm…pues creo que … tendre que huir!-decia escapandose el maestro por la ventana con su pañoleta gigante en la cual guardaria su "fruto" de ese dia

-Maldicion..cuando vuelva ya vera-decia una enojada chico de ojos color aellanda mirando por donde se habia ido su unica respuesta para lo que le sucedia

Notas autora: prometo intentar actualizar de forma continua, probablemente 1 vez a la semana :D y si tiene alguna queja o sugerencia no duden en hacerme la saber!:D si tampoc les gusta la nueva faceta de "ranma y su amigo despierto" diganmelo:D pues aquí me despiudo besos! Y agradezco a la gente que se interese y anime a leer mi historia!:D


	3. Chapter 3

-Estupido maestro, el y sus jueguitos –musitaba Akane cuando se dirijia a la sala a desayunar con la familia. Al sentarse a lado de su prometido sintió su mirada penetrante en ella, mirándola fijamente.- Que quieres? Porque me miras tanto ahora?- pregunto algo molesta de que Ranma la viera de esa forma

-Mmm..Akane segura que estas bien? Hace un rato…cuando Shampoo estaba..acosandome y pidiéndome citas..pues em…no reaccionaste como normalmente lo haces…- decía alfo nervioso Ranma.

-Mmm.. con que quieres que te golpee eh! –decia algo molesta Akane de que Ranma le tuviera que recordar dicha escena. –pues muy bien toma pedazo de baka, toma esto!- gritaba akane mientras levantaba su mano y golpeaba a Ranma, pero muy al contrario a como hubiera pensado que sucediera la situación Ranma apenas movio su cabeza dos centímetros y no tenia marca de que ella lo hubiese golpeado. –no lo entiendo….que esta sucediendo yo te golpee con mi mayor fuerza…que sucede- susurraba una temerosa Akane mientras veía s mano roja, como si hubiera golpeado una pared o algún concreto duro.

-Que pasa akane apenas y sentí tu mano rozar mi rostro?-preguntaba su prometido con los ojos cerrados como si esperara el momento final- Akane?- abrió sus ojos y vio la silueta de su prometida ir corriendo con dirección al cuarto de Happosai

Muy bien anciano maldito! Que me has hecho?!- gritó Akane al llegar al cuarto de quien llamaba. Al abrir la puerta se topo con Happosai planchando la ropa interior que había logrado obtener hoy.-Que me hizo maestro!- gritó de nuevo la chica

-Oh! Pequeña Akane creo que ya te has encontrado los efectos que te produce mi solución, y bien pequeña si no puedes dañar a los demás con tu fuerza sobre humana no tendras que seguir peleándote con Ranma, no es fantástica mi solución? Mmm aunque se supone que no puedes tener esta clase de arranques de cólera… supongo que es cuestión de tiempo para que ya no lo tengas jejeje- decía el maestro con una cara de pervertido tras imaginar que de esa forma podría hacer que Akane fuera su modelo de lencería personal.

-Mire maestro deme la cura a esa cochinada o le juro q..ue…-se quedo a media palabra ya que no tenia con que amenazarlo. –que nunca más le volveré a dirijir la palabra..- decía decidida mostrando una confianza que no tenia, amenazarlo con quitarle la palabra era de débiles!

-Pero pequeña Akanre no entiendo porque te pones así , tu pediste una cura y yo te la di, porque nunca valoran mis esfuerzos!? T.T- fingía que lloraba el maestro. –aparte yo no tengo la cura, tranquila este efeto es temporal, talves se pase en 2,3..4 semanas o incluso meses pero no es para toda la vida jeje- se reia el anciano mientras iba poco a poco tomando sus piezas de belleza para ir por más. –como sea querida, me tengo que retirar porque aquí ya no me necesitan más- decía mientras saltaba por la ventana justo en el instante cuando Ranma rompía la puerta corrediza y lo intentaba atrapar.

-Que pasa Akane me extrañó que tardaras tanto y que aún no viera al maestro salir por los cielos con el humor que se te veía traías.-

-No más Ranma..no más..durante unos días, semanas o talvez meses no podre hacer nada..sere una débil chica indefensa que no se puede ni proteger ni nada- decía Akane mientras corria por el pasillo para irse a su cuarto, estaba realmente frustrada y triste. Como se defendería ahora?

-Toc! Toc! Akane estas bien?- pregunto Ranma bastante preocupado por la actitud de su prometida, es un solo dia ahbia visto sus diversos cambios emocionales, primero la chica comprensiva que confía en el con lo de Shampoo, luego que no lo gopeara fuerte y se escapara..se ESCAPARA! De golpearlo y ahora la melancolica y tiste que no le quiere hablar.. que tendra? Se pregunto.

-Dejame en paz Ranma ahora no esto de humor mañana hablamos no voy a salir para comer, dile a Kasumi que me suba la comida, que me siento mal-

-Ok..emm…avísame si quieres algo mas…- algo inseguro de dejar sola a Akane, se retiro prometiéndose a si mismo que mañana en la escuela hablaría con ella.


	4. oh! no más problemas para mi

-Toc!Toc! Ranma, es hora de que te levantes, no me hagas entrar a despertarte que no quiero llegar tarde al colegio hoy - dijo Akane en la mañana algo exasperada pues a partir de ahora y hasta que el efecto del hechizo del maestro pasara tendría que procurar no llegar tarde para así evitar que la desafiaran sus compañeros o peor aun, Kuno.

-Si Akane ya voy solo no me golpes!- decía un Ranma algo alterado pues su prometida todas las mañanas lo despertaba golpeándolo "suavemente" para que así se levantara. Le extraño no ver a su prometida con la mano alzada hacia el o no sentir el olor que ella desprendía cada mañana, abrió los ojos y se encontró solo en la alcoba y solo escucho los pasos de Akane que indicaban estaba bajando las escaleras para ir a almorzar- _Correcto...ya me esta preocupando demasiado Akane, aparte se notaba en su voz una necesidad extrema de llegar temprano ,me tendré que levantar al fin y al cabo ya se me ha quitado el sueño, tal vez si llegamos con tiempo de sobra al instituto me de tiempo y la oportunidad de preguntarle por su actitud._

-Buenas días! – dijo la menor de los Tendo a todos los presentes en la sala, todo mundo la veía sorprendidos, como es posible que todavía no se escucharan los insultos mutuos entre ambos prometidos, ya habían escuchado como Akane lo había ido a levantar y le HABIA TOCADO LA PUERTA,todo mundo estaba mudo.-Que pasa? Tengo monos en la cara o porque me ven asi?- dijo nerviosa la chica pues no quería ni planeaba comentarle a nadie acerca de su problema, ella siempre había demostrado fortaleza e independencia no planeaba que eso cambiara ahora.

-Bue..buenos días hija, espero que hayas dormido bien..- dijo el señor Tendo a la chica, estaba en estado de shock pero intentaría preguntarle calmadamente que sucedía con ella cuando regresara de la escuela.

-Ya llegue, que me perdí?- pregunto Ranma pues le sorprendió la tensión que se suspira en el ambiente y como todos miraba con los ojos abiertas su prometida quien ya se había colocado en su lugar correspondiente, se sentó a su lado y disimuladamente le pregunto - Hey!, porque te miran así?

-No lo sé pero me están enfadando- musito aun más bajo

-Bien! Ya nos retiramos nos llevaremos nuestros almuerzos, están el la cocina no Kasumi, bien nos retiramos- dijo rápidamente Ranma y agarro a Akane de la mano para jalarla rápidamente y la peli-negra no se enfadara demasiado. Todo mundo lo miro atentamente y ambos padres de los chicos comenzaron a llorar pensando que posiblemente sus hijos al fin se habían comenzado a llevar como una pareja normal

-Yo también me retiro, los seguiré y veré que averiguo- dijo Nabiki despidiéndose de todos

-Uff..gracias- dijo algo cansada la chica, había corrido bastante por que ella se lo había pedido, necesitaban llegar temprano es lo único que se permitió decirle al chico.

-O.o de…nada- algo definitivamente grave le ocurria, ella nunca o al menos casi nunca le decía gracias a el, sabia que ella había notado que había echo eso en la sala por ella y su incomodidad pero no era tanto como para agradecerle a EL!

-Uff!..menos mal llegamos temprano..- susurro Akane, estaba realmente feliz, no se encontraría con hombres peleando con ella por algo que ella no deseaba, y lo peor sería que muy seguramente si perdería contra todos.

-Porque…- Ranma no acabo de hablar cuando apareció Kuno Tatewaki quien por coincidencias del destino había llegado temprano ese dia para pelear contra Akane y posteriormente con Ranma, solo para probar su fuerza.

-Mi querida Akane, hoy será el dia en que Kuno Tatewaki te venza y de esa forma consiga conquistar el rebelde corazón que tienes que pide a gritos ser domado por, mi- le gritaba Kuno mientras con su espada se abalanzaba con ella, gracias a los duros entrenamientos a los que se sometía a sí misma tenia una gran agilidad pero eso no la salvo de tener un fuerte golpe en el brazo y caer, cuando pensó que Kuno le dejaría una enorme cicatriz para demostrar que el le había ganado a ella y que por tanto saldría con el un dia, Ranma la salvo dándole un fuerte golpe a Kuno, se le veía una cara colérica, mientras algo enojado la miraba, la agarro con poca delicadeza del otro brazo, el cual tenia a sano y la arrastro a donde guardaban las cosas de educación física.

-Que paso allá fuera?- pregunto muy serio el chico

-nada, si..nada!- le dijo algo molesta pues el todavía seguía agarrándola fuerte del brazo.

-No! Akane! Dime la verdad! Porque no lo golpeaste? tu hubieras podido contra kuno? Que te esta pasando, estas actuando muy raro..me preocupas- dijo cabizbajo el chico mientras la soltaba, se había percatado de que le estaba haciendo daño..pero no entendia porque no se estaba defendiendo y porque actuaba tan indefensa.

-Ranma..nose que pasa..no puedo..hace unos días Happosai me rocio con unos polvos extraños desde entonces no tengo fuerza y mi carácter hay veces que es mas tranquilo…yo ahora soy una débil- se sincero con su prometido, había escuchado sus palabras y sabia que tan difícil para Ranma admitir algo que siente, aparte si no era con el no podría contar con nadie más.

-Ese maldito viejo me las pagara- decía muy enojado, eso significaba que ahora ella correría más peligro que antes porque ahora tendría que protegerla de todos los demás sujetos que querían algo serio con ella, estaba preocupado y aunque no lo admitiera algo asustado de que alguna de sus prometidas le intentara hacer algo y el no estuviera ahí para ella.

-Con que eso es lo que pasa… lo guardare en secreto solo por esta ocasión y no cobrare- decía Nabiki quien los había espiado desde hace bastante rato, ella sabía que esa información en manos equivocadas podría significar un riesgo para su hermana aunque tal vez podría cobrar un poco por su silencio lo pensó mejor

-Nabiki! No te atrevas a jugar con esto o le diré a papa- le dijo muy molesta su hermana

-Tranquila, tranquila solo quiero salir un rato con Ranma para hablar con el algo muy interesante, nada de otro mundo..y bien podrias permitírmelo unos momentos hermanita?- pregunto juguetona pues esperaba ver la cara de celos de la chica

-Si claro, ve Ranma pero llega a tiempo para cuando comiencen las clases- dijo muy tranquila mientras los empujaba por la espalda muy calmada, aunque no lograba hacer muchos ya que no tenia fuerza.

-Cielos esos polvos si que se surten efecto- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo mientras se retiraban viéndola como los despedia con una sonrisa tranquila, cosa que embobo a Ranma durante unos segundos para luego ruborizarse porque Nabiki se había percatado de ello.

-Y bien es lo que querias decirme?- pregunto muy dudoso Ranma

-Mira Ranma puedo mantener en secreto que Akane no tiene fuerza y que esta indefensa pero todo tiene un precio como entiendes..asi que el mio ser a de 370 yens, dijo muy clamada-

-QUE?! También me vas corar por esto? Pero si es TU hermana?- Si Ranma yo comprendo pero tengo mis gastos y el dinero que Kuno me da por tu supuesta ropa interior de chica ya no rinde- decía como si realmente estuviese desanimada

-Que? Que?! Chica violenta ya no es violenta?!- grito impresionada Shampoo quien iba saliendo de los arbustos en un salto mientras se dirijia a Ranma para abrazarlo

-Es cierto lo que dice Shampoo querido Ranma? Jojojo que maravillosa noticia jojojo- decía la Kodachi mientras se iba saltando por los tejados, todo mundo se quedo con cara de O.o" pues nadie entendia como es que esa loca aparecia y se iba

-Es eso cierto Ranma? Akane ya no tiene fuerza?- pregunto muy alegre Ukyo pues se imaginaba que así Ranma ya no le tendría miedo y le aclararía que era a ella, a Ukyo Kuonji a la que amaba y con quien se casaría.

La cara de Ranma de frustración y preocupación lo confirmaba todo. Era tan evidente su miedo a lo que esas locas le pudieran hacer a ella, a la que el llamaba en su mente como la única. Nabiki no estaba en mejores condiciones habia metido la pata y demasiado hondo, como había podido poner la vida de su hermana en peligro.

-RANMA! Es cierto lo que mi hermana Kodachi va gritando por toda la ciudad, realmente Akane, mi hermosa Akane ha perdido toda su fuerza?!- preguntaba muy feliz el chico, pues eso implicaba que la derrota de hace un rato había sido real y no solo uno más de sus sueños, eso decía que el..iba a tener una cita con Akane!- Oh! Dios! Tendré una cita con AKANE TENDO!- se fue gritando alegre sin dejar que Ranma le respondiera.

-Hey! Tu no vas a tener una cita con Akane!- lo estaba a punto de perseguir cuando Shampoo lo agarro de su playera y lo jalo a sus pechos asfixiándolo de tan fuerte

-Esa noticia ser maravillosa querido airen, tu tranquilo que Shampoo se encargara de esto, nos vemos en nuestra boda!- se fue dando muchos saltos y cantando las tonadas como si estuviera en la iglesia.

-No! Espera Shampoo!- grito ahora si iba a perseguir a la más peligrosa de todas ...cuando Ukyo se lanzo en un enorme abrazo sobre el.

-Ranma! Querido! Ahora si ya podremos casarnos y podras decirle a todo el mundo que me amas a mi, sé que te detenía el miedo que le tenias a Akane pero ahora que ella esta sin fuerzas todo ira mejor entre nosotros..

-Espera Ukyo todo esta yendo demasiado rápido…para… déjame pensar un rato si? Luego aclaramos las cosas- dijo Ranma mientras se iba dejando a Nabiki y a Ukyo solas una mirando a la otra con la interrogante en su cabeza. -

-Demonios todo esto se complico demasiado…que hago si algo le pasa?- Ranma se había ido a la azotea ha pensar, estaba realmente preocupado porque la información realmente había llegado a las manos más equivocadas de todas.

-Ranma estas aquí?- se oyo la voz de la chica que abracaban todos sus pensamientos desde que la conoció

-Akane? Eres tu?- susurro, al verla ahí se paro y se hizo notar al verla, dios necesitaba advertirle alo mejor y si se iba a las montañas durante el tiempo que pasaba el efecto…eso cuanto seria?- Oye Akane cuanto dura este hechizo?- pregunto temeroso de que fuera irreversible

-El maestro no sabe con seguridad pero a lo mucho unos meses y porque la pregunta- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado de el.

-No por nada…Akane necesito que te cuides mucho, como nunca antes…escucha sé que te enfadaras pero quiero que entiendas que fue un accidente, Shampoo y todas las demás ya saben de tu situación, no me percate por lo nervioso que estaba que Shampoo estaba escondida entre los arbustos y...escucho todo y de ahí los demás… Kuno también sabe y piensa que vas a salir con el.- esperaba que ella le gritara se enfureciera pero solo escucho como ella respiraba a su lado tranquilamente

-Tranquilo Ranma, no fue tu culpa y se que es un error pero ahora solo puedo pensar en sentir impotencia...nunca antes me sentí tan débil...tan indefensa- decía con los ojos brillosos…dios odiaba esta situación, ahora Ranma se estaba torturando por ella.

-Me tengo que adelantar por mis porque yo sí tome clase, espérame abajo si quieres- dijo sonriéndole y levantándose para ir por todo y retirarse a casa

-ok

La vio alejarse al salón y ya que se fue el también bajo para ir a esperarla en las rejas, el traía su mochila se había quedado todo el día pensando en la azotea, estaba relajado esperando por ella, sabia que si la presionaba demasiado con su seguridad seguramente se desesperaría y le reclamaría, lo mejor seria darle su espacio y cuidarla entre las sombras, no iba a permitir que le quitaran el motivo de su existencia. Estaba furioso con el estúpido de Tatewaki por haberla lastimado, como se atrevió...mañana se las vería con el. En eso pensaba cuando de repente, lo vio a el, a su rival mas peligroso en cuanto al ámbito de pelea y de Akane se refería

-Que haces aquí Ryoga?

NOTAS AUTORA: Muajajaja los vuelvo a dejar en el suspenso, pero espero esta vez si me haya quedado un poquito más largo el capitulo , prepárense que el capitulo siguiente va a estar bueno ñaca ñaca, y como es dia de muertos les prepare una sorpresa!:D Mañana también actualizo!:O y lo hare de 6 pag? Va;D poco a poco lo iré alargando:3

Por cierto muchas gracias por sus reviews! Yo se que soy un asco pero no me traten mal hago mi mayor esfuerzo por cierto quería preguntarles si les molesta mucho que haga alcaraciones? Hubo al principio comentarios de que no son estúpidos que no son necesarias, no era mi intensión ofender, soy nuva y planeo cometer muchos errores pero también mejorarlos. EN serio gracias a los que me dan follow o review! Se que la abandone durante mucho rato! Pero prometo ponerme las pilas . Por cierto si les molesta que use lo de peli-azul o oji-azul? Es que es difícil encontrar otra forma de identificar a los personajes T.T intentare ser original por ustedes lo juro.

Gracias a:

hellen85M ALI Lourdes mechitas123 marleen HachikoLovePaulinne linaakane mueca de trapo damalunaely sacarrapatelas Meli-chan03 Reira Tendo

EN VERDAD! GRACIAS POR COMENTAR! SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHISISISIMO! YA SIENTO QUE LOS QUIERO :D


	5. Slagamos todos en una cita?

UN PLAN MAL PENSADO

AKANE´S POV

-Demonios me debo de apurar, Ranma me esta esperando y odio hacer esperar a las personas-es lo que iba diciendo mientras bajaba las escaleras y recorría los pasillos solitarios de su escuela

-Mi bella Akane, me he enterado de tu terrible enfermedad! Como es posible que alguien con tanta vitalidad ahora pierda su fuerza? Pero esto solo facilitara las cosas entre nosotros- esas eran las palabras pronunciadas por una de las personas más cursis y patéticas que conocía, Kuno Tatewaki, estaba corriendo hacia mi con sus brazos extendidos como si pensara que me iba arrojar a ellos, dios mio pero que patético, fue lo que pensé.

-Mira Kuno no entiendo ques es lo que vienes a hacer aquí, yo ya me voy a casa si quieres quédate aquí en la escuela tu solo, adiós

-Mi querida Akane pareciera que ya no recuerdas que te acabo de ganar esta mañana, con fuerza o sin ella, lo hice lo cual me da una libre oportunidad de solicitarte una cita, y sin motivos por los cuales negarte entenderas que vengo a reclamar mi trofeo,osea a ti, a menos que no seas una chica de palabra mi tigresa con alma indomable- _Vaya! Pero quien diría que al muy papanatas de Kuno se le ocurriría usar su astucia justo este día, demonios! _–Mi querida Akane tu feminidad escondida y esa rebeldía me vuelven loco! Me encanta todo de ti, la forma en la que finges indiferencia solo para mantenerme tras de ti, tu sonrisa y tu corazón bondadoso, pero lo que más amo es tu sonrisa! La cual yo sé solo me pertence a mi. Admito que algo que me intriga y me hace mantenerme tras de ti como loco es tu indiferencia y agresividad para conmigo.

Con base en lo que le acababa de decir había ideado un plan, seria perfecto, solo tenía que fingir ser una chica dulce, eso es lo que acabaría haciendo que Kuno se aburriera de ella y al fin la dejara , en ese caso tendría que fingir que lo amaba, brrr, se estremecio de tan solo pensar en que ella actuaria algo tan asqueroso, pero bueno todo con tal de tener a un tipo menos tras ella.

-Es verdad mi querido Kuno, pensé que no lo podría ocultar más, quiero salir contigo y ser la chica ideal para ti- dijo con dramatismo, algo que Kuno por estar tan impresionado de escucharla decir eso, no lo notó.

-Al fin lo admites mi querida Akane! Te prometo que la pasaremos muy bien, te abrazare todo el tiempo, a cada segundo y les presumiré a todo que eres ahora mia, prohibiré que algún hombre se te acerque y seras solo mia!- decía muy feliz el muchacho.

-Vamos- dijo mostrando el casi arrepentimiento que sentía de haber echo lo que hizo.

-Ranma! Como es posible que hayas permitido que ese viejo le hiciera eso a Akane!- gritaba el chico de colmillos mientras corria hacia el con el puño extendido, en una clara señal que se preparara pues lo iba a atacar.

-Cálmate Ryoga! No se como te enteraste pero tienes que saber que no fue mi culpa…calma!- dijo mientras al le encestaba un golpe, había estado esquivando sus golpes, no era su intención lastimar al que consideraba su amigo pero es que podría llegar a ser desesperante en cuanto Akane se metía en el asunto. Aparte que de alguna forma se sentía responsable por lo que le había pasado a su prometida

-Ranma! Tu deber era protegerla! – decía el chico cerdo mientras intentaba zafarse del agarre de Ranma.

-Ya Ryoga cálmate, no es permanente el efecto, se pasara a lo mucho en unos meses, ahora mismo espero a Akane, si quieres de mientras podemos volver a pelear, se me ha dificultado un poco esta vez el vencerte- decía mientras lo dejaba ir.

-Si Kuno nuestra cita ser fantástica- una Akane aparentemente feliz le decía al chico a su lado, mientras pasaba de lado de ambos sujetos

-Akane?!- gritaron ambos chicos sorprendidos de verla a ella al lado del que consideraban el chico más creido y patético de todos

-Oh! Se me olvidaba, Ranma por favor podrías avisar en casa que voy a salir un rato con el magnifico e increíble Kuno, gracias-decía la chica mientras se iba agarrando el brazo de Tatewaki

-O.o- esa era probablemente la cara de estupor de ambos chicos al verla irse con el.

Bien, al primera parte del plan esta echa, engañar a mis amigos ha sido difícil…perdóname Ranma.

-No entiendo nada Ranma, y tu? Porque Akane se esta comportando asi con ese chico?- decía aun en estado de shock Ryoga.

-Ni yo pero, es más que claro que ella no nos necesita, y esta bien si ella puede salir con sus amiguitos yo también puedo salir con mis amiguitas- pronunciaba esas palabras mientras apretaba sus manos dejando sus nudillos blancos, era más que obvio que estaba celoso y enojado por lo que su supuesta prometida estaba haciendo.

-Que planeas Ranma?

-Nada Ryoga, nada jajajaja!- parecía desquiciado y loco nuestro protagonista debido a su sonrisa, que expresaba que tenia un plan en mente.

-Luego nos vemos!- le grito mientras agitaba su mano mientras se marchaba a una dirección desconocida para el

-Hey no! Espera! Úneme a tu plan! – gritaba Ryoga mientras lo intentaba seguir, cuando ¡ZAS! Choco contra alguien

-Lo siento! No veía por donde iba...Ukyo! Lo siento! Es que estoy siguiendo a Ranma! –se disculpaba el chico mientras le ofrecía la mano para ayudar a levantarse.

-Hola Ryoga, si no te preocupes…¿dices a Ranma?, ay! Si yo quiero verlo, por donde iba…oh! Ya lo vi, ven te ayudo a seguirlo porque con tu sentido de orientación es más que seguro que termines en Hokaido jajaja!- decía entusiasta Ukyo mientras agarraba al chico rápidamente para no perder de vista a su Ran-chan.

Mientras tanto un alocado Ranma iba a un restaurante chino perteneciente a una irritante amazona.

Maldición! Con que quieres tener una cita con el adinerado y bobo de Kuno , eh Akane! Muajajaja! Pues yo también puedo tener citas con quien me plazca.

-Hola yerno, a que se debe tu visita? Finalmente has decidido casarte con mi nieta?- lo saludaba una anciana sobre un bastón con largo cabello blanco.

-Hola abuela Cologne se encuentra Shampoo? –pregunto de inmediato al ingresar al restaurante y buscar con la mirada a la chica que requería para sus planes.

-Ni hao airen! Tu buscarme a mi? Jiji eso ser maravilloso!

-Hola Shampoo quieres venir conmigo a la nevería que acaba de abrir?-pregunto el chico de la trenza rápidamente

-Kya! Claro que si airen! Abuela, en un rato volver!- grito emocionada Shampoo mientras en una milésima de segundo brincaba, se quitaba el mandil que llevaba puesto y se acomodaba a lado de Ranma para abrazarlo.

-QUE?! Porque Ranma le pidió a esa que salieran! NO NO NO! – lloriqueaba Ukyo, quien había presenciado como su amado Ran-chan le pedia salir a la amazona. Eso no era justo, era lo que pensaba, planeaba ir a seguirlos y ver que era lo que tramaba su auto-proclamado prometido. -Vamos Ryoga, hay que seguirlos-jalo al chico que estaba a su lado con rumbo hacia un lugar desconocido, se había perdido mientras escuchaba lo que había dicho Ranma.

Y aquí termina el capitulo! T.T yo se que había prometido actualizar rápido y el capitulo seria de mayor extensión pero T.T formatearon mi laptop debido a que ya tenia bastantes virus :S estoy intentando reorganizar toda mi información porque como adivinaran…no guarde un disco de respaldo!

Realmente lo siento pero es que uff! Intentare actualizar más seguido, tengo puente y haber si me da tiempo :3 de nuevo siento las molestias y para que no se enojen les dejare un adelanto picosito!

Como se atrevío Ranma a invitarla a ella a salir…que decepcionante. Pero por ahora tengo que concentrarme en seguirme haciendo la tonta para que Kuno me deje de una vez por todas.

-Ay! Kuno pero que fuerte eres! Como te admiro!- le decía con un tono fingido mientras me apoyaba en su pecho fingiendo ser una chica indefensa

-Sabes Akane esta cita fue diferente a como siempre la planee, te idealizaba como una chica fuerte, sin temor a nada y que podía enfrentar cualquier adversidad por si misma, con esa belleza que no me permitía tocarla pero ahora , me he dado cuenta que….


End file.
